I Turn To You
by Teena M
Summary: Songfic, vidfic. Christina Aguilera's 'I Turn To You'. 1+2/2+1 PG just for shounen-ai.


Teena: Okay, I edited this song. I'm not sure this is   
ALL right, but it's more accurate than the version that  
bloody lyrics searcher gave me! I've heard this song  
TONS of times over the past few weeks, and I KNOW for  
a fact that the lyrics that thing gave me are WRONG.  
So don't fuss if you find a small mistake or two.   
Disclaimer, onegai.  
  
Duo: Teena doesn't own Gundam Wing, or this song, which  
is Christina Aguilera's 'I Turn to You'. She's just   
writing this for fun, and she isn't making any money  
off it.  
  
Teena: Fun! Hah! I'm writing this because you were   
driving me insane about it! Anyway, read on.  
  
  
I Turn to You  
  
  
When I'm lost   
In the rain   
In your eyes I know I'll find the light   
to light my way   
/Heero is staring out the window at a rainstorm, looking   
somber. All of a sudden, a pair of bright violet eyes   
are reflected in the glass. Heero blinks, then smiles  
almost imperceptibly as he turns to look at Duo./   
  
When I'm scared   
losing ground   
when my world is going crazy   
you can turn it all around   
/Duo is running, glancing behind him fearfully. He  
gulps as gunshots ring out behind him, getting closer.  
The OZ soldiers are catching up, and he catches glimpses  
of them behind him as he runs, bullets whining around   
him. Duo rushes around a corner, and Heero is there, gun  
in hand. Heero leans around the corner and fires, taking  
out several of the pursuers. Grabbing Duo's hand, Heero  
dashes over to a waiting car, shoves him in, then gets   
in the driver's side and roars off down the street./  
  
And when I'm down   
you're there   
pushing me to the top   
Your always there giving me all you got   
/Heero is laying on his bed, staring at nothing. A  
single tear rolls down his cheek, and is roughly   
scrubbed away. Duo bounces into the room, and plops  
down on the bed next to Heero, grinning. He starts  
talking fast, going on about nothing in particular.  
Heero looks over at him, and he stops talking, then  
leans down to land a kiss on Heero's mouth. Heero sits  
up and smiles, reaching out to hug Duo gently./  
  
When I lose   
the will to win   
I just reach for you   
and I can reach the sky again   
/Heero is in Wing, inside an exploding OZ base. He knows   
he won't be able to get out in time, and he glances over  
at the self-destruct button. Tapping a button to open a  
commlink, he opens his mouth to tell the others to leave  
without him, but the words go unspoken as he hears Duo's   
voice, yelling for him to hurry up. Heero's eyes harden,  
and he activates the transformation sequence of his Gundam.  
It changes into a plane, and he punches the throttle, just  
barely managing to get away ahead of the explosion./  
  
I can do   
anything   
cause your love is so amazing   
cause your love inspired me   
/Duo is fiddling with his Gundam, it's pretty beat up  
after a rough mission. He'd just barely come out alive.  
Duo looks over at Wing, which his lover is busy working  
on after that selfsame mission. He smiles, remembering  
the reason he had come out alive. Who would have expected  
Heero to open a channel to him right before a fight, just  
to tell Duo he loved him?/  
  
and when i need a friend   
your always on my side   
giving me faith,   
taking me through the night   
/Heero wakes up in the middle of the night from yet  
another nightmare. Tears are running freely down his  
cheeks, and he begins to sob quietly. The noise wakes  
Duo up, and he looks over at Heero, concerned. The  
braided boy sits up, and takes Heero in his arms,  
rocking him gently. He knows all about the dreams,  
and quietly tells Heero over and over that the things  
that had happened weren't his fault. After a long time,  
Heero manages to fall asleep again, but Duo continues   
to sit and hold him for a long time after that./  
  
For the arm to be my shelter from the rain   
for truth that will never change   
For someone to lean on   
/Heero is running down a street through driving rain.  
A hand reaches out and yanks him under an overhang. Duo  
is standing there, and he starts chiding Heero, saying  
he'll catch his death of cold. At that precise moment,  
Heero sneezes, looking slightly abashed. Duo stops   
talking, rolls his eyes, and tugs Heero's arm over his  
shoulders, supporting the sick boy./  
  
for a heart i can rely on through anything   
For the one who   
I can run to...oh yeah   
i turn to you   
/Duo snorts as Relena shows up for the umpteenth time.  
She stares at Heero longingly, and once again starts   
trying to convince him to be hers. Duo smirks as Heero  
brushes her off, telling her that there's someone else.  
As Relena looks at Heero in shock, Duo steps out of   
hiding, and dashes over to Heero, grinning and laughing.  
He tugs on Heero's arm, and the other boy follows with  
a small sigh of relief. Duo waves a cheerful goodbye to  
Relena as the two pilots run off together./  
  
For a shield from the storm   
for a friend   
for a love to keep me safe and warm   
I turn to you   
/Heero is standing outside in the rain, face turned up   
to the falling water. Duo comes out, holding a large   
umbrella, and walks over to him, positioning it over   
both of them. Heero turns to look at him, tears and   
raindrops mixing on his face. Duo's face softens with   
compassion, and he reaches out with his free arm to   
hug Heero, then kisses him gently on the cheek and   
leads him inside./   
  
  
For the strength to be strong   
for the will to carry on---   
for everything you do   
/Duo is in Deathscythe, fighting off enemy mobile suits.   
The control panel is sparking. He looks over at the self  
-destruct button, then at a picture of Heero tucked into   
a corner of his monitor. Shaking his head, Duo keeps   
fighting. Next to him, Wing does the same, guarding his   
partner's back./   
  
for everything that's true   
/Heero looks into Duo's eyes as the other boy admits  
his love, seeing nothing but sincerity there./  
  
for everything you do   
/Duo shakes his head with a grin as Heero sits him  
down and starts tending his injuries. Heero scolds   
Duo constantly, but his touch is gentle as he cleans   
and bandages the cuts and bruises./  
  
for everything that's true   
/Heero looks on, hiding a smile, as Duo introduces   
himself to a new ally, with his motto. 'I run, I hide,  
but I never lie.' Heero knows it is the truth. He has  
never known Duo to deliberately tell a falsehood./   
  
I turn to you-oooh   
I turn to you.......   
/Heero and Duo climb down out of their Gundams, and Duo   
runs to Heero, flinging himself into his lover's arms.   
The two embrace each other tightly, shutting out   
everything else./  
  
~owari~  
  
Teena: Well? Whadja think? Good, bad, indifferent?  
C&C is craved! I was amazed at how fast I wrote this.  
Either songfics are really easy, or I was really, really,  
inspired.  
  
Duo: Or I'm a great muse.  
  
Teena: Nah, that can't be it. 


End file.
